


[TTS Podfic] Desperate

by TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Omega, IronStrange, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Topping from the Bottom, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics
Summary: Omega Tony Stark is driven by an unusually strong heat to tackle his alpha, Stephen Strange, and take take control. Stephen finds that he likes it.





	[TTS Podfic] Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979740) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?csgb1ksn5o1r59p/Desperate). 5.35MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
